The present invention particularly relates to a tape player suitable for use with a vehicle.
There has been heretofore well known, from Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 56-21870, a cassette access mechanism in a tape player in which a torsion coil spring is used, and loading of a cassette is made positively and easily by making use of a repulsive spring force of the torsion coil spring.
However the aforementioned structure of said application has disadvantages such that the mechanism is complicated; since the torsion coil spring is disposed above a cassette housing, the thickness of the tape player increases; and since one end of the torsion coil spring is brought into engagement with the cassette housing which moves upward and downward while maintaining its horizontal state while the other end moves into engagement with a housing arm in an inclined state, the engaged portion is disengaged by the upward and downward movement of the cassette housing to incur a malfunction.